Vegas Baby!
by Jack Snowflake Frost
Summary: Bella finds out she is pregnant before she goes to Vegas but no one will listen
1. Chapter 1

Vegas Baby! Chapter 1

I wake up and think to myself _Bella don't spend all your money _repeatedly. Edward walked into our room. "Bella did you tell work that you are leaving for a while?"

"Yes dear I did."

Edward and I were planning a ten month vacation to Vegas for a year now. I thought it was only going to the two of us I was wrong.

"Who is ready for Vegas!" Emmett yelled from the entrance of our room. Rosalie followed after her husband that doesn't believe in privacy. Alice and Jasper followed her into the room. Esme carried a small pink coach travel bag and her lovely pink leather purse. Carlisle came into the room with khaki shorts, tan flip-flops, a pair of black Ray Banz sunglasses, and a brand new Hawaiian styled shirt from Tommy Bahama with the tag still on it. He looked to conspicuous to not call him a tourist. "Well Bella hurry up packing. We have to head to Vegas."

I didn't need to hurry if I am paying for each ticket and the hotel rooms. "Excuse my husband Bella take all the time you need." Esme excused her rude and loud husband. Carlisle and Edward worked as Nurses in the Knives Hospital. Esme was a psychologist at the hospital, one of the best in the country. Rosalie was a beautician at her own Knives Spa and Hair Salon. Emmett works at his own gym not far from the hospital. The Knives High School sport players train there. Alice is a Fashion Designer, she is up there with Vera Wang and Liz Claiborne. Jasper works in the hospital as a therapist. He was #1 in the country. (no wonder why he makes $13,000 a day.) Me on the other hand worked at the Knives local newspaper. I write the main articles and the comics.

"Edward I have to tell you something."

"Yes honey."

"Edward I'm-"

"Edward we have to go or we'll miss the plane."

Emmett and Carlisle yelled from the car window.

We checked our baggage and boarded the plane. Three of the boys, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were in the front row. Alice, Jasper, and Esme were in the back. Rosalie was in the row across from me. I tried to tell Rosalie, but she slept the entire time. When the three hours of torture were over we left the plane and got our baggage. I was the last one off the plane and I looked for Edward, but I assumed he was getting my bag. Far from it, I had to get all of their bags and get my own cab. When I reached the Bellagio I got out and found them at the check in desk. I followed them into the room. I walk in with their luggage and dropped them on the ground. They took what was theirs and unpacked. Not a word said nor a sound made. They decided to stay in the hotel until dark.

"Edward I'm-"

"Edward get over here!" Carlisle yelled.

I started to PMS and I decided to walk away so no one got hurt. I walked down the strip and found a friend I thought I would never see.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas Baby! Chapter 2

"Blake? Is that you?"

"Bella! Wow! It's you." Blake was an old friend from college. Blake and I were best friends until I married Edward. He never like Edward. Jacob how also was with me in college was with Blake.

"Wow Jake you met someone that has a lot in common with you."

"Yeah, Blake here is actually getting married I'm the best man. We were heading to the Bellagio for some gambling. You wanna come?" Jake said to me. That marked the guess out that they were gay. Thank God.

"I don't have any money. So that leaves me out."

"No we have some money you can use come on. Join us." I followed them into the casino. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were there crazy drunk as bridezilla at Filenne's basement at running of the brides. Edward walked up to a pole dancer and hit her with a beer bottle. Emmett saw Rosalie in the gift shop buying a blow up ball, he came up and kissed her. It turned out to be a mean old lady with a really big purse. Jasper came toward us and kissed Jake. Blake turned a bright red. Carlisle went up to a bride-to-be with her $1,500 dress and spilled beer all over it. He got such a beating I thought personally that he deserved it. Each of them were escorted to the hotel room. I laughed so hard when they were escorted out. Blake and Jake won both minor jackpots on slot machines. I got at least $13,000 on roulette,but not enough to pay back the rooms. Jake and Blake left a few hours later. I on the other hand stayed near a bar and had a virgin strawberry daiquiri. I went in the elevator and was heading up to my room. I looked for my room, but I think that I was on the wrong floor. Floor after floor I looked. Then I saw Rosalie get out of the room.

"Rose what happened?"

"Well the boys are in for a big night of hangovers. And I am going to the spa. Thank you Bella for letting us stay here."

"Your welcome Rose." She went down the hall and into the elevator. I opened the door to see Jasper and Alice making out. Very messed up sight. I had that horrible feel in my stomach. I ran into the bathroom to throw up, but Edward was already ahead of me. He and I shared that toilet to vomit. It was pretty gross. Finally everyone went to sleep. Edward and I were on the balcony sitting.

"Edward can I tell you something."

"Yes honey. One sec." He looked out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if we will get interrupted. Continue."

"Edward, I don't know if your ready for this, but-"

**ring ring** "I have to take this darling love you."

"Okay I will be out here." Hours went by and by. I had made my final decision. I had wrote a letter to Edward that night. I came in and saw him asleep on the couch. I quietly packed my bag and got a plane ticket out.

"Bella. Bella? Bella were are you? What's this?"

"Edward:

I have decided that it is my time to go home. I have written this letter only because I have someone to look after and you would know who that would be if I told you. I wanted this to be a you and me trip. Not a friend and husband trip. When you guys wake up I won't be in the room, I will be in an airport boarding a plane. I'm sorry, but I have someone else to look after. Tell Esme and the rest that they can have fun. I have left some money in the room. DO NOT SPEND IT ON LIQUOR. If you do then good luck. When you guys come home I may or may not be there.

Love your dear wife,

Bella"

"Esme what should I do?"

"Edward the next flight leaves in 10 minutes. Go stop her." Edward left the room and headed to the airport.

"Excuse me when will the flight leave?"

"It just left four minutes ago sorry." The attend lady said.

"No." Edward muffled to himself.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I said walking up to him.

"Edward I couldn't go. I couldn't just leave you."

"What did you want to tell me for the past few weeks?"

"I'm pregnant." I told him and he passed out.

"Edward! Edward! Someone help me!"

"No I am fine just you drive back though."

We made it back to the hotel and I told everyone. Every month went by and I got bigger and bigger. It was falling on the final two months. Edward and I would spend nights at the hospital because of my contractions. The final week that when Edward and I got Alice and Jasper to come with us. The baby was hurting over and over. I couldn't tell if it was out. Alice finally said, "Bella the baby is out you can stop screaming."

"Mrs. Cullen would you like to see your baby?"

"Yes sir."

"It is a baby girl. Congratulations."

"Edward it is a girl."

"What do you want to name it?"

"Domeneque Shyanne. I love the name and if we have another one we would name it-"

"Mrs. Cullen you have another baby."

"What?"

"You had twins."

"Angela Marie Cullen. That is what I would name her. Edward what do you think?"

"I love the names. Our two little girls."

"So what are we going to do about the rest of the friends with us?"

"We can spend the rest of the month in Vegas and go home. That is what we will do."

"Okay Edward we will."


End file.
